If This was a Comeback Song
by MadiOfTheSun
Summary: Songfic to taylor swifts "If this was a movie" and Darius Ruckers "Comeback song." Hermione and Ron have a huge fight, Hermione thinks he doesn't want her anymore, and Ron thinks she'll never come back. How do we solve this? Muggle music of course!


_2 months earlier_

"_JUST GO THEN!"_

"_FINE! I THINK I WILL!"_

"_GOOD! THEN LEAVE!"_

"_OH, TRUST ME, I'M GOING!"_

_The last thing Ron heard was an angry scream before the door slammed, and she left. Just like that. He muttered to himself. She'll be back. She would come back._

_Then his knee's felt weak. Hermione wouldn't come crawling back to anyone. Not even him. _

_What had he done?_

Staying here isn't too bad, Hermione thought. Ginny had been really welcoming. When she came to Ginny's flat on that night, soaking wet from the rain, crying, she silently fixed her a bed and called Harry. When he got there, Hermione heard them talking, and heard Harry call Ron.

Harry left shortly after, to see Ron she assumed. Ginny had made her something to eat later, but she didn't even touch it.

Those months had been Hell. For the first 3 days, she wouldn't eat anything. And after she finally began eating again, Ginny had to persuade her. She had been better lately, but tommorow would be hard. Tommorow, it will be two months, to the day, when she left and heard the locks click on his door.

She still waited for him. Everytime the phone rang, she jumped a little, hoping it was Him. Waiting for Him to say that he loved her. Missed her. Wanted her back with Him.

He never did.

And still, she waited.

That night she crawled into her bed. She told herself, tommorow will be different. I will hold myself together. Tell my boss I'm well again. Get my own flat.

But she couldn't sleep. Try as she might, she laid there. Tossing, turning.

Thinking of…. Him.

She remembered a muggle song. She almost smiled as she remembered that wonderful night filled with muggle music. It had been the best day of her life. The song she thought of filled her mind, and she began singing to herself.

_Last night I heard my own heart beatin'_

_sounded like footsteps on the stairs_

_2 months gone, and_

_I'm still reachin' even though I know your not there_

_I was playing back a thousand memories baby_

_thinking bout everything we'd been through_

_honey I've been going back too much lately_

_when time stood still_

_and I had you_

_come back, come back, come back to me Ron_

_you would you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out_

_come back, come back, come back to me Ron_

_you could, you could if you just said your sorry_

_I know that we_

_could work it out somehow_

_but if this was a movie_

_you'd be here by now._

Her beautiful, tired voice choked with a sob. She cried herself to sleep.

….

How could he have done this? They defeated Voldemort, got a flat together, and he even bought a stupid diamond ring and had been waiting for the right moment to ask her. She was perfect for him, he couldn't see himself with anyone else. He had been stupid enough to lose her. He knew what had done it. When she walked out, he locked the door behind her. That was when he heard a terrible sob, one that tore at his heart, and he knew she had heard it. That was why she didn't come back.

He had to fix it. And he knew how. Hermione loved muggle music now. It was how she told him that she loved him, and it was all she listened too. He had heard her listening to this song before, and she would recognize it. Hopefully, she wouldn't rip his head of. More literally than you might think.

He began tossing.

…

Hermione awoke at midnight, for she had heard something. She sat up and looked around the room. Her window, closed, was being hit with some thing. She walked over to it in her nightgown and opened it.

A rock narrowly missed her head, and she ducked.

She heard a voice below. "Oh, crap, sorry!" Said a familier voice. A voice she never thought she'd hear again drifted through the window, and music that she recognized. She looked from her window and couldn't believe what she saw. Ron could sing?

_I woke up again this morning_

_and wouldn't you know it, pourin' rain_

_I went and burned a pot of coffe_

_and like us I poured it down the drain_

_Hermione laughed incrediously. Who knew?_

_Oh I didn't know I needed you so_

_and letting you go_

_was wrong_

_and baby I know you got your window open_

_so this is my_

_my bad_

_come back song_

_I know I said I wouldn't miss you_

_Now I'm saying I'm a fool_

_your on the feel-good side of leaving_

_and I'm the backside of a mul_e

As Ron really got into the song, he didn't notice a certain brunette leave the window.

_Hey I didn't know I needed you so_

_and letting you-_

He was cut off as he was tackled by our lovely Hermione, who immediately began snogging him.

After a good ten seconds, she resurfaced and smiled at him. He got up and pulled her up too with both hands, then dropped to one knee.

"I love you so much, Hermione. Your absolutely brilliant, and not just by our grades, out even the fact that your job pays much better than mine. Its how brilliantly beautiful you are, how brilliantly you shine, and how you know me so well its brilliant. Hermione… its not the most romantic proposal, and lets face it, I probably should have done it when you were very happy, so you can be crazy enough to say yes. But Hermione… will you marry me?"

She didn't even hesitate for a moment. She threw her arms around him and said "Yes! yes, yes yes! A million times yes!" She began crying (happy crying) and he held her.

He smiled at her. "Then lets go home."


End file.
